After the Battle
by sasuke12234
Summary: A little head canon drabble I wrote for what I think/want to happen after that big fight in the Book 3 trailer that made Asami leave with Korra. I also wrote this because I saw this awesome doodle on Tumblr by Vvivaa of a sweet Makorra reunion after that fight.


"Get Korra out of here!" Mako yelled over to Asami before flinching from another attack from the enemies.

Asami was only a few yards away hiding behind a slab of concrete with Korra lying on her lap, knocked out from being thrown against one of the many buildings like a rag doll. "What about you and Bolin? We can't leave you two behind!" She yelled back to him.

"I don't care! You and Korra get out of here now! Bo and I will hold them off for you two get away!" That was all Mako could yell back before being hurtled back from an explosion that hit his shelter.

Asami yelled out his name and started to make a move to run to his aid, but a simple hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Do what Mako said. We can handle them." Bolin said as he tried to convince Asami to do what his brother told her to do.

"I'm not leaving you two behind to get your butts kicked by a group of psycho kidnappers." Asami said back to him, making it clear that she wasn't leaving her friends behind.

"Asami, the longer you stay here the better chance those psychos have to taking Korra. Now please go!" Bolin said, trying to convince her once more. Before giving Asami a chance to response, he called Naga over from the battle ground with a sharp whistle, matching the one Korra usually did. Naga looked in the direction she heard the whistle and made her way to the small shelter. Bolin bent a huge bolder at one of the attackers to stop them from stopping Naga from reaching them. Taking the time he gave them, Bolin quickly grabbed Asami and threw her on Naga's saddle. "Now get out of here. Mako and I will hold them off long enough for you two to get somewhere safe. Then we'll give them the slip and find you two." Bolin said quickly as he picked Korra up and placed her in front of Asami on Naga's back.

"Wait, where are we supposed to meet up?" Asami asked as she grabbed Naga's reigns.

"It's doesn't matter, just go." Bolin shouted before giving Naga and signal to go out the nearest exit. Just as Naga was running, a huge fire ball was heading in their direction to cut them off. Bolin then quickly formed a wall to protect them and their exit. "Hey Hot Head! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Bolin yelled out to the bender to get his attention away from the girls.

Naga ran from the town as fast as she could. They were already a good 100 yards away from the town's entrance before Asami looked back to see if the boys were ok. She instantly looked forward after feeling Korra slide down slightly from her seat, to caught her and tighten her grip on the reigns. "Don't worry Korra. We're going to find you some help." Asami said before signaling Naga to go a little faster.

After a full night of riding, Asami finally made it to a small desert town just as the sun was rising. Before entering in the small town, Asami jumped off of Naga's back and made sure Korra wouldn't fall off. She then led Naga into the town to search for a safe place to leave her friend before going back to find Mako and Bolin. Asami calmly walked through the town, but she couldn't find anyone out and about. "We might have to wait for someone to wake up first though." She said to her unconscious friend, knowing that she wasn't going to get a response.

A few hours later, close to sundown that same day Korra slowly started to twitch her eyes open, blinking them a few times to adjust her vision and to get them used to new source of light. Once her eyesight was cleared, the pain from her head made her close them again. She groaned from the headache as she pushed herself up slowly, trying to get over the pain the only and quickest way she knew how. As she sat up and rubbed her head, Korra looked around at her new surrounding, only finding that she was in a simple little room with a bed and small table inside and one way in and out. She then got up from the little cot she was lying in to go and investigate where she was. Once she reached the curtain covered doorway, Korra crashed into someone that was walking in. "Ow. Sorry about that." Korra said as she rubbed her head again, the collide bringing back her headache.

"Korra!" Asami said a little stunned before hugging her friend. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was starting to worry that you weren't going to wake up and needed serious help."

"Uh, what are talking about? How long have I been out?" Korra asked as she looked at the raven haired heiress from the corner of her eyes.

Asami pushed herself out of the hug and looked down at her friend with concern and seriousness. "You've been knocked out for most of the day. Mako and Bolin made me take you away to find help after you got knocked out."

Korra looked at Asami a little concerned about what has been going on. "So wait, if you took me away from that fight… Where's Mako and Bolin?" Korra asked shocked as she looked around her, even though she found out moments ago that she was alone in there.

"They're ok. A little beaten up, but ok." Asami explained, trying to calm the worried Avatar. "After the inn keeper here agreed to watch and take care of you for me, I went back to go look for them."

"Where are they?" Korra interrupted as she pushed passed Asami to look up and down the small hall. She then saw Bolin enter the hallway from what seemed to be the front of the building. She made her way quickly to him and stopped right in front of him. "Bolin, are you ok?" She asked quickly as she looked him over. Bolin was battered and bruised all over where you could see skin, both of his wrists and hands were bandaged up, and he had a small patch on his cheek that was most likely covering a scratch he received. Every part of him obviously showed that he was in a huge fight, except for his eyes. Bolin's eyes were still bright and cheerful like they usually were. They were even brighter now that he knew his friend was awake and well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm been through a lot worse before." Bolin smiled as he scratched the back of his head, wincing a little after having his arm up for a moment. He slowly put his arm down, closing and opening his hand as he did. "I mean, if it wasn't for Asami find me and Mako when she did, I would've passed out in the middle of the desert. I know I'm a strong guy and all, but Mako can get really heavy when he's knocked out." Bolin added, hoping to calm Korra's nerves but instead he only worsened them.

"What? Is Mako ok? Where is he?" Korra asked quickly as she looked around for any sign of the Firebender.

"He's fine. He kind of just woke up too, so he's getting bandaged up. I swear, that Waterbending lady really liked throwing him it was insane." Boling said as he crossed his arms and thought back to the fight.

"What?!" Korra yelled in shock before pushing past the Earthbender to go look for his brother.

Bolin watched Korra hurry past him a little confused. He then looked beside him when he heard Asami step beside him. The heiress gave him a stern look, almost like the one Mako would give him when he got in trouble. "What did I do?" Bolin asked in shock, Asami rolling her eyes at him in response.

Mako was in a small back room, almost like the one Korra was put in but a little more decorated with cluttered supplies around the walls here and there. He was sitting on a small cot while one of the inn's workers was bandaging up his now sprained ankle. Mako's back was killing him from being slammed up against building after building but there was nothing that could be done for it at the moment. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, but nothing compared to pain in his ankle and back.

"There that should help it a little." The worker said once he finished wrapping Mako's ankle. "But I'll you a crutch use for a bit to take weight off it." Mako nodded in response as the worker got up to go look for a crutch. Mako leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, but quickly regretted it and sat back up and slowly leaned against the wall behind him. All he could think about was whether Korra was awake and well and what to do to prevent another attack like the previous one. The worker soon arrived with a crutch, interrupting Mako's thoughts. "Here you go. Keep it for as you think you need to." The worker said as he helped Mako up and gave him the crutch.

"Thank you. My brother and I really appreciate your help." Mako said, showing his gratitude to the worker.

"Don't mention it. I was happy to help." The worker said before leaving the room with the first aid kit they brought in when he was treating the brothers' wounds.

Mako started to limp out of the room himself to go find his brother and the others. When he made it to the curtain covered doorway, the curtain flew open but he didn't push it open. In front of him was a very worried Avatar with wide blue eyes staring up at him. Korra threw herself at him, forgetting about where she was or who she was or the past she had with Mako. She just let her emotions take over her body and hugged his neck as tight as she could. Mako stood stunned for a moment before finally realizing who was hugging him right then. He then placed his free hand on the small of her back, returning the hug as best as he could. "I'm so glad you're ok." He said with calm happiness in his voice.

Korra tightened her grip on him and buried her face in his shoulder to hide the small tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Whatever decision you made out there, don't you ever do that again." She then her face closer to him and hug him a little tighter as if she was making absolute sure he was really there. "Idiot." She mumbled into his shoulder.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved and highly recommended.


End file.
